The Mane 6 Finally Find Their Stallions
by xRainbowBlitzxx
Summary: On an average day in Ponyville, Dusk Shine and his friends find out the truly fascinating side to Rainbow Blitz after he has accidentally eaten some Poison Joke. The encounter with this other persona leaves the colts dazed and lost in another Ponyville, and they soon discovery that there isn't just a mirror image of the town, but also of themselves. Note: Blitz is based off an OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Mane 6 Finally Find Their Stallions**

(a crossover between the colt version and the original world of MLP)

**Chapter 1**

**A Visit With The Doctor**

We start our story, opening up on Butterscotch landing behind Sugar Cube Corner carrying a camera, Dusk Shine's waiting for him on the ground. "Thanks for helping out with the group shot for the princes, Butterscotch," said Dusk Shine in his perky manner.

"Least I can do..." Butterscotch replied in his soft tone, as he proceeded to fiddled with preparing the camera.

Dusk Shine started to pace back and forth, muttering to himself, "ok, so we got the princes busy inside...we got the camera...uh, where's Barbra and the other's when I need them..." At that moment, AJ, Elusive, and Bubble Berry Round the corner and walk up, behind Dusk Shine.

"Howdy!" Bubble Berry shouts, making Dusk Shine jump.

"We late o'something?" asks AJ as he walked to Dusk Shine's side and sits down.

"No, none of you are late. Now, we better get this going...is the camera set up yet Butterscotch?"

"I think so..."

"Everyone in the frame?" Dusk Shine asked Butterscotch with a smile. Butterscotch nods, then he turns a knob on his camera and walks over to where Dusk Shine, AJ, Bubble Berry, and Elusive had bunch themselves for the picture.

"Not everypony's here though," Elusive remarked to Dusk Shine, who then quickly took inventor of his friends.

"Your right...anyone see Rainbow Blitz lately?" Dusk Shine said astonished of his ignorance.

Our point of view switches to the camera's view, and we see Rainbow Blitz fly in carrying his saddle bags and land, panting. Bubble Berry bounces over and pats him on the back, "you okay buddy?"

"Yeah, you look a little winded sugarcube," AJ says walking over to Bubble's side.

"I'm...fine...just a little full...I guess..." replied Rainbow Blitz, panting and hanging his head. He straightens up and Dusk Shine notices a leaf hanging out of the corner of Rainbow Blitz's mouth. Dusk Shine walks closer and plucks the leaf out of Rainbow Blitz's mouth with his magic and examines it as it floats in front of his nose.

"Exactly where were you before you got here Blitz?" Dusk Shine asks, not looking away from the leaf.

"I was...in the Everfree forest coming back from Zecuro's..." Rainbow Blitz get's his second wind and straightens up, "I was coming back, and I was hungry, must've eaten some Dandelions or something."

"Not something Rainbow Blitz, Poison Joke!" at that moment Dusk Shine drops the leaf in fright and back pedals a little. The rest of the friends follow suit and give Rainbow Blitz a wide berth. "Have you been feeling lightheaded lately Blitz?" Dusk Shine asked with precaution as he turned the Poison Joke leaf, he had dropped, into an orange.

"No...not at..." Rainbow Blitz staggers a little and falls over in a plum of dust. His friends crowd around him to try and help him. Suddenly a black wing shoots out from the epicenter of the mass. All the friends back away from Rainbow Blitz, revealing a back coated Pegasus.

Elusive stutters, "Rainbow, is that...you?" he walks closer to Blitz who staggers to his feet. He flexes his jet black wings and shakes off the dust, revealing a dark hourglass cutie mark.

"Well, of course it's me Elusive...well sort of," Rainbow Blitz walks over to the camera and muses at his reflection in the lens, flipping his dark blue, black, and green mane and tail around to look at them. "Seems what Ms. Time Turner said would happen, did...oh, and you set this camera to three minutes Butterscotch, but it's almost out," he turns to the others and gives them a grin, then trots over. Blitz surveys his friends and notices they all are still dazed about what just happened.

AJ snaps out of his confusion and stammers, "wh...who are ya?"

"why, it's me...Blitz," he begins to chuckle and scraps the ground with his hoof with enthusiasm. The rest of the friends slowly, but surely, escape their dazed states one by one. "So...you guys...na..." Blitz pauses as he muses at the idea of sharing his new found Tardis with his friends, but he casually denies himself.  
"If we want to what?" asks Dusk Shine in response.

"Oh, just to see my new Tardis," replies Rainbow Blitz.

"What is that?"

"Well, it's 'time and relative dimension in space' contraption that allows me to travel to any when, and where."

Dusk Shine raises an ear in surprise, "A what?...But space and time travel doesn't exist."

"You want to find out if it does?" Rainbow Blitz asked his friends who eagerly nod at the idea of seeing such a machine. "Good," Rainbow Blitz replies, he then reaches into his saddle bags and extracts a funny looking, blue, stick from one of them.  
"And if I might ask, what's that?" Elusive inquires as he notices the object. Rainbow Blitz sets it on the ground and presses a button on it with his hoof, and it begins to emit a low buzzing noise that everyone, including the camera, can hear.

"Well, Ms. Time Turner said it was a...uh...sonic screwdriver," he smiles back at Elusive. From out of a spark in the air nearest to Butterscotch, who is standing at the edge of the group, appears a Police Pony Box. Rainbow Blitz picks up the screwdriver in his mouth, winks at the group in general, and casually strides over to the structure and presses the button on the screwdriver again, pointing it at the Police Pony Box. Through gritted teeth, "this is the Tardis I'm so happy to show you gents," a latch is heard opening and Blitz pushes the door inward, puts the sonic screwdriver back into his saddle bags, and strides into the machine. From the camera's view we can see a capacious room within the tiny Tardis. From within Blitz calls to his friends in a giddy voice, "You are all welcome to come in." They all do so, cautiously surveying the spacious room, and gasping in amazement, as they walk into the threshold.  
"This is so cool!" exclaims Bubble Berry as he bounces around the room looking at everything. "What's this...What's this...What's this?"  
Rainbow Blitz in a cautioned voice, "don't pull that lever Bubble..." A lever is heard as it hits its end rail, and the door of the Tardis slams shut. The lights and gears of the Tardis whirl to life and the box itself leaps into the air, emitting a strange purple ripple as it hangs there in mid-air in front of the camera. A bolt of lightning strikes and the Tardis is gone. The residual shock of the rip in time topples the camera and the photo is taken as the lense shatters on impact with the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**An Encounter with the Familiar**

Whirring…buzzing…flashing lights. Rainbow Blitz, still in his Time Lord form, lies unconsciously on the floor of his Tardis. The room is a mess of loose bolts, broken wires, sparks, and cluttered boxes everywhere as if they had made a crash landing. Blitz twitches one ear and then the other, groans, and then slowly cracks his eyelids open. He stirs, surveying the disaster zone, "guys…guys!?" he yells out in a weak, and strained voice. Out of one of the mounds of boxes he sees a butterscotch wing break through, and stretch into the air. Rainbow Blitz struggles to his feet, soar in his joints but unscathed. He staggers over to the cluttered mound of boxes with the wing and starts to dig. He uncovers Butterscotch's dazed body under the mess. Rainbow Blitz gets his strength back and starts nudging Butterscotch's side, "Butterscotch...stay with me buddy..."

"Uh...what happened?.." Butterscotch asks in a dazed voice as his slowly comes to consciousness and stares around the room.

"We must had made a crash landing," Blitz elucidated as he helped his friend up. Butterscotch got to his hooves and when the friends looked around at the room closely, they noticed that their friends' motionless bodies were strewn about the floor. They both helped each one to their hooves as fast as their soar joints could move them. Everypony looked around the massacred room and followed Rainbow Blitz to the door after they all gained their strength. Rainbow Blitz rapped on the broken door of the Tardis, but it wouldn't open to his touch. He stood back, "AJ, think you and I could bust open the door?"

"Let's try it sugarcube," AJ said in a patronizing voice, already stretching out his legs for the job. Blitz stretch out his wings to full length and assumed a fighting stance, awaiting the blow-back from the door. AJ assumed his stance next to Rainbow Blitz and gritted his teeth. "Ya ready partner?"

"Just hope you can keep up workhorse. On the count of 'three.'" Blitz and AJ count down, as soon as they said, "THREE!" they bolted for the door. First hit gave them soar shoulders, but the door didn't budge. They tried again, the door cracked outwards a bit, effecting smiles between all the friends. The third try sent the door shattering outwards, and AJ and Blitz onto the dusty ground outside, in a heap. The rest of the colts were blinded by the sudden sunlight, a great opposition to the dark Tardis, and they all stumbled out on top of AJ and Rainbow Blitz. Through a clutter of hooves, manes, tails, and a chorus of, "Get your hoof out of my face...move your tail...OUCH!"

All the friends managed to get their ground and untwist themselves. They started brushing each other off. "Hey, look guys, we're back home!" All the friends looked around in delight as they noticed they were in Ponyville, back behind Sugar Cube Corner.

"Then how did we take such as spill?" Elusive interjected, referring to the battered and smoking Tardis that now laid behind them.

"I don't know. See Blitz, that time and rational dimen..." Dusk Shine stutters with trying to remember what Rainbow Blitz had explained the Tardis was, "...you know. That contraption of yours doesn't work, we're back home." Butterscotch noticed a bird sitting in a nearby tree, tuning the argument out, he whistled a tune and the bird fluttered over to him. The bird landed on Butterscotch's shoulder, then it quickly fluttered off when it noticed who he was. Butterscotch laid down in distress and both Dusk Shine and Rainbow Blitz stopped arguing, changing there attention to Butterscotch.

"What's the matter Butterscotch?" asked Blitz as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I...don't...know...that bird got scared as if it didn't know me..." his hushed tone fades as he lowers his head.

"See! Now you even got Butterscotch paranoid!" Dusk Shine exclaimed. Butterscotch slinks away from both of them and walks to Elusive's side.

"Paranoid? It's a fact that we're in another dimension, considering that the camera's gone," Blitz said calmly to Dusk Shine, he then gestures to where the camera had stood, but there were no tripod marks in the dust. Dusk Shine hesitates with his answer, then Bubble Berry intervenes.  
"Let's take this up with Ms. Cup Cake, she'll set this straight!" he bounces up to the street corner and around to the front door of Sugar Cube Corner, the others rush after him. He bounds in and across the threshold to the counter where Ms. Cup Cake is putting out some treats in the display cabinets. "Ms. Cup Cake, Ms. Cup Cake! I'm back!"

She stares at Bubble Berry with a confused smile as the other colts walk through the door. "Well, hello?...I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Ms. Cup Cake asks finishing up with the pastries and sitting down behind the counter, staring at Bubble Berry. She glances over all the colts, "you all look very familiar..." Rainbow Blitz walks up behind Bubble Berry and pats him on the back. Bubble Berry hangs his head and lowers his ears and tail, walking back to his friends.

Blitz looks back at Ms. Cup Cake, "you really don't know us?"

Ms. Cup Cake shakes her head, "you must be new here, Pinkie will be pleased," she smiles and prances off to the kitchen. Midway to her destination, in front of the staircase, she stops and calls gently, "Pinkie? Come down here and help me with these muffins." She then resumes her course and walks to the back kitchen. The friends all look at each other and then Blitz gestures to a table in the corner and they all go sit down around it.  
"How does she not remember me?" Bubble Berry exclaims as he starts to whimper, but luckily AJ decides to cheer him up.  
"She probably is gonna throw ya a surprise party, o'something," he grins at Bubble Berry who starts to perk up at the thought. The friends start debating the situation of time travel, considering that the place is cleaned up as if the princes had left some time ago. Then, the friends hear some audible bouncing from upstairs, then a door opens and the bouncing travels down the steps.

Pinkie Pie bounds off the last step and walks over to the counter, "Which ones are for Derpy Ms. Cup Cake?"

"The ones in your saddle bags Pinkie," Ms. Cup Cake replies from the kitchen. Pinkie reaches for them, but through the display glass she notices a pink tail. She gets curious and walks around the counter to see what's up. She starts to approach the table where the colts are discussing their troubling matter. She believes she recognizes them, "hi Twilight!" Dusk Shine turns around and smiles at her. She looks back at him puzzled and then looks at Bubble Berry. She gasps and jumps over the table at Bubble Berry, all the colts lean back as she topples Bubble to the ground. They roll over a couple of times and Pinkie ends up on top of Bubble Berry, and she pins him down gently, "Hiay!"

"uh, hiay Miss," Bubble Berry says a little confused. Pinkie gets off of him and then realizes that the colts aren't from Ponyville and she gasps. She jumps up and zips out the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Rainbow Blitz as he walks over to Bubble Berry and helps him to his hooves.  
"I really don't know, but she was something," a dazed smile crosses his face and then he walks over to the door and looks outside.  
"That mare looked awfully familiar," Elusive exclaimed. Butterscotch nods in agreement. Bubble Berry lowers his hears in disappointment and walks back to the table from the door, taking his seat beside AJ.  
"It's alright partner, she'll be around," AJ pats Bubble Berry on the back. He starts to perk up.

Rainbow Blitz smacks one hoof on the table and smiles, "Bubbles, would you do exactly what that mare did if you met newcomers?"

"Yeah, I would even through them a party like I did with Dusk Shine," Bubble Berry elbows Dusk Shine in the ribs. Dusk smiles and then walks over to the counter and takes a look at Pinkie's saddle bags.

"Bubbles, isn't this your cutie mark?" Dusk Shine waves Bubble Berry over and all the colts walk over with him.

"Yeah! These look like the same ones you made me Dusk Shine," Bubble Berry sniffs them and grimaces, "but they don't smell the same."

Rainbow Blitz coughs to get everyone's attention. Everypony turns and notices that one of Blitz's saddle bags is soaked and his colors have returned to normal. "Hey, what was in your bag?" asked AJ.

Rainbow Blitz looks at his colors and then his bag, "must have been the antidote Zecuro had given me." He smiles and then states again, "if we hadn't crossed into another dimension, Dusk Shine, then why is there a mare very similar to Bubble Berry here?"

Dusk Shine sighs in defeat, "I concede to your notion, but now that you've proven your point, can we go home?" All the colts nod in agreement with Dusk Shine's plea.

"Sorry guys, I checked the Tardis before we got in Sugar Cube Corner, it's pretty beaten up and it'll need some time to repair itself."

Bubble Berry retracted his nose from Pinkie's saddle bags and looked at Blitz, "did you just say it was 'repairing' itself?"

Rainbow Blitz nodded in return, "and besides, it won't let me in unless I undergo another change into my Time Lord form," he gave Bubble Berry a convivial smile. After the shock of being stuck in such a quandary passed, Dusk Shine started making conversation over what to do in the meantime. To the colts' surprises, they heard chattering from outside.

"Pinkie, settle down sugarcube," said an unfamiliar voice, to the colts, displaying AJ's western accent.

"I told you, I told you, I really saw clones of you guys! You guys haven't cloned yourselves, right?" said the distinctive, upbeat, voice of Pinkie Pie.  
"No we haven't Pinkie, but we'll indulge you and take a look."

"Oh, thank you Twilight!" There was a melancholy pause and the colts looked at each other in silent questioning. Then the door swung open by the majestic push of a blue Pegasus wing, that resembled Rainbow Blitz's own, and six young looking mares made there way into the shop. The door slowly creaked closed as both groups of friends looked at each other, the colts identifying only the fact that the new guests had striking likeness to themselves. The mares had evidently noticed the same, for they now huddled together and started conversing in inaudible speech. The colts looked at one another, and reflecting on the manners that they acquiesced from their princes, lined themselves up and bowed to the mares, bidding them welcome. The mares in return fluttered in a silent giddiness, at least that's what the colts could deduce from the sudden high pitched chatter coming from the mare's huddled bundle. Then finally, Elusive mustered up the courage to bid them good morning.

He stood up and took two paces to the center point between the two groups, "Good morrow ladies," he said in his unflinching accent, and with a fashionable smile. Then a purple mane, such as his, amongst the throng of mares caught his eye. "And who'd it be that belong to such a magnificent, velvet, mane such as my own?" he asked in a beckoning tone. Out of both reply and curiosity, a white coated unicorn walked awkwardly up to Elusive. She was obviously flattered and blushing because of his compliment, and when she stood in front of him, she sheepishly smile and moved some of her mane. Elusive was about to speak, then noticed her cutie mark which had a remarkable resemblance to his. The mare noticed he was eying her flank and sat down out of embarrassment, which effected laughter from the other mares. Elusive's look alike seemed to get infuriated by the laughter that she jumped back up to her hooves and looked him in the eyes.

"The name is Rarity, sir, and who are you?" she elucidated in a stern manner.

Elusive was taken aback by the sudden harshness, but then stated, "I'm but a tailor who mends bad soles and lovers' hearts to one another." Referencing his mental playbook of gentlecolt like responses, Elusive affectionately lifted up Rarity's hoof with his own and kissed it. She recoiled and blushed harder, then ran back into the throng of mares. Elusive, for a few seconds, stood dumbfounded in the middle of the groups, trying to get another glimpse of the beauty. With no luck he sighed and returned to his place in the line of colts where AJ, the nearest to him, patted his back in a _job well done_. Then, after a brief pause, a purple coated unicorn walked out to the center of the groups. Dusk Shine noticed her perfect resemblance to him, all the way down to the cutie mark, and valiantly trotted forward to greet her. She extended her hoof in the air in front of him and he put his underneath, and they did there best to shake.

In a melodic, and intelligent statement from the mare, "the name's Twilight Sparkle, what is your name stranger?"

"The name's Dusk Shine, proud pupil of Prince Solaris," he stated in a choppy, nervous, reply.  
"Did you say 'prince'? We only have princesses here Dusk Shine."

"Then I believe we come from different dimensions where we're ruled by different genders, ma'am," he said politely, bowing to Twilight as to not seem pretentious.

Twilight seemed to be confused for a moment, then walked back to her group murmuring, "I have to analyze this..." She entered the mass of mares as Dusk Shine slowly released a sigh of relief and returned to his friends, shooting a look of submission at Rainbow Blitz. The next thing anypony knew, Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie were getting a conversation going about cupcakes and Fluttershy was cautiously approaching Butterscotch with one question after another. The rest of the colts paired up with their mare counterparts, flattering them with their gentlecolt like actions; however, Rainbow Blitz was left alone where he had been standing, not ever catching a second glimpse of that majestic blue wing he'd seen earlier. He let out a sigh, then someone poked his wings from behind. Blitz turned around to come face to face with a rainbow maned Pegasus that had a striking resemblance to him.

She ruffled his mane, "If you were my clone, you'd look better."

Blitz thought of a witty comeback that he'd used on Elusive once, "would twenty percent cooler suffice?" She back pedaled two steps in astonishment, but Blitz just looked on like that was nothing.

"How did you know I said that?" she said, but her voice trailed off as she looked at her hooves, trying to hide her involuntary blushing.

"I had a hunch," Blitz notices some of her mane fall in her face, and pushes it back with his nose, "the name's Rainbow Blitz, and I have a hunch that yours it quite similar." Her face turned evermore pink and her wings stood up a little. She stepped back from him and tried to compose herself, and when she got herself back together she smiled at him.

In her cocky fashion, "The name's Rainbow Dash, the one and only."

"Well, Ms. Dash, I do believe that you've peaked my interest," he bows to her, effecting a blush from her.

It took several hours for some of the ponies to get acquainted, others took less time, but were intrigued to keep talking due to the signs of courtesy they gave each other in turn. In the end, the colts were each invited to stay with there mare counterparts, "should we accept guys?" asked Dusk Shine.

"Well, we do need a place to stay. What better accommodations then our own houses?" stated Rainbow Blitz. He then looked over at Dash, noticing that she too was in a vehement discussion with her friends, he turned back to his group.

"I would like to pick up a sowing trick or two from Rarity," said Elusive with a grin.

"We shouldn't get involved with ourselves, even if it's another dimension," Dusk Shine stated cautiously.

"Oh, come on sugarcube, I saw how you were eyeing Twilight," AJ said mockingly.

Dusk Shine intergected, "I wasn't," then he sheepishly admitted, "ok, your half right."

"Then it's settled, we're bunking with the mares tonight!" Rainbow Blitz said triumphantly. The colts gave each other hoof-bumps out of excitement, then they parted ways with there newfound company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Twilight...She's Really Something..."**

Everyone departed from Sugar Cube Corner, save Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry, with their newfound friends. They each went their separate ways, deep in conversations with their look alikes. Twilight had taken Dusk the long way around to her house so they could talk. "So, you say that you're from another dimension?" inquired Twilight.

"Indeed...at least I think..." Dusk Shine replied reluctantly as they kept on walking.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" she said puzzled.

"Well, Rainbow Blitz has the brains for this predicament, not I. So...can we just cut through the main square to get to your house?"

"Yes we can," Twilight replied and then quickly stated, "wait, what do you mean by 'Rainbow Blitz has the brains for this?'" she started on her way to do as Dusk Shine had advised, with Dusk Shine trotting by her side to keep up.

"Exactly what I said," he smiled as he reached Twilight's front door. He opened it politely for her.

"Then we'll have to 'inquire' about it later," she walked on in. Dusk Shine raised an ear in confusion, then followed her, closing the door on his way in. He looked around the threshold as he passed through the door, he felt at home when he saw the books and the desk where they usually were, but the placed smelled different. In a melodic call from Twilight, "Spike...O Spike, where are you?" Dusk let out a sigh of affection, then shook himself out of his stupefaction.

He murmured to himself, "what just came over me..." As he was debating on the subject, he heard a pair of feet walk down the stairs and he looked up.

"There you are my number one assistant, did you find those charts I'd asked for earlier?" asked Twilight. Dusk Shine had been petrified by the likeness this assistant posed to Barbara, the little dragon looked exactly like her.

"I do have them Twilight," Spike said from behind a pile of star charts he was carrying, he stepped off the last stair and walked over to Twilight, from where Spike was standing, he didn't notice Dusk Shine.

"I got someone for you to meet Spike, now, go put those charts on the desk." she said. As she did, Spike obediently turned around and started walking; however, due to the charts he was carrying he didn't notice that he was headed right for Dusk Shine. He bumped into Dusk Shine's foreleg and a few charts fell loose from his pile, allowing Spike to catch a glimpse of whom he hit. The little dragon looked up at Dusk Shine in confusion and then looked back at Twilight.

"Twilight?"

"This is the friend I wanted you to meet, his name's Dusk Shine," Twilight said vibrantly, as she walked over to them.

"I don't understand Twilight, is he a clone like all those Pinkies that one time?"

"No Spike, he's a legitimate pony. He says that he is me from an alternate dimension," she said, giving Spike a smile. Dusk Shine saw the conversation was getting nowhere, so he decided to demonstrate his resemblance to Twilight.

"Here, let me help you Spike," he said as he lifted all the star charts with his magic. He placed the papers on the desk, and turned back to the little dragon.

Spike looked up at Dusk, then Twilight, "He looks almost like you, except for the mane and tail," Spike rubbed his chin, trying to think of something.

"Well, don't worry your little head," Twilight said as she rested one hoof on Spike's shoulder. "Now, I need you to go to Sugar Cube Corner and pick up my order of muffins."

"Will do Twilight," Spike responded as he saluted to her and walked out of the house.

Dusk Shine looked on until Spike left, "Peculiar...his actions, speech, and appearance, draws so many parallels with Barbara."

"Who's Barbara?" Twilight asked as she walked over to the desk and started perusing the charts.

"Well, she's my assistant. For my magic test I..."

Twilight interjected with an astonished tone, "had to hatch her from an egg?"

"Yes, I did...who did you..." he said, stupefied.

"I had to do the same, but then I..." Twilight looked back as Dusk, who walked up to join her at her side.

"Lost control of your magic, and your princess had to step in? Resulting in your cutie mark?" Dusk smiled as he looked into Twilight's eyes.

Twilight blushed, and turned back to the charts, "Seems that our lives aren't as different as we might have imagined." Dusk Shine realized he was making Twilight uncomfortable and turned around; he walked over to the bookshelves and started scanning the titles. To his surprise, all the books were the same as the one's he had back at home, in alphabetically order exactly as his own.

"Seems we share more than just life stories."

Twilight looks back at him, "What do you mean?"

"Seems you have your books organized exactly like mine back home."

"Really?" she said surprised, walking over to the shelves. "Well then, I bet you can help me." Twilight started scanning the books, looking for one in particular.  
"How?"

"I need my constellation guide, you think you can help me find it?"

"I'm not a unicorn if I can't," Dusk said. He gave her a warm smile, which effected a tail wag from Twilight as she started looking, Dusk Shine followed suit.

After thirty minutes of looking for the elusive book, almost every book that was on Twilight's shelves was cluttering the floor. Dusk Shine and Twilight Sparkle were looking through every inch of the shelves with their magic, and Twilight started to panic. Dusk Shine noticed her uneasiness and walked over to her from his side of the bookcase. He was right beside her, looking for any crack that the book might have fallen in. "Dusk, have you found it?" Twilight asked, quickly turning her head in his direction. Dusk Shine turned to look at her and apologize for not finding it, but as he turned his head to her they touched noses. There was a long, sentimental pause as both of them held each other's gaze as they kept their noses touching. Twilight bashfully fluttered her eyes and blushed harder than she had ever done, Dusk Shine smiled awkwardly back at her. Dusk Shine knew something was happening, for when he looked into Twilight's eyes, he felt at home. Twilight felt warm anxiety when she had looked into Dusk's eyes the first time back at Sugar Cube Corner earlier that day, but now she felt something more. She lowered her ears and walked back slowly, she then tripped over one of her books. It scared her out of her stupefied state and she teleported to her room in reaction. When she popped back to existence in the safety of her room, she wondered what just happened, she then realized she had a crush on Dusk Shine. She smiled at the thought and galloped over to her bed, flung herself on top of the sheets and cuddled her pillow in delirium.

It was still early in the evening. Back with Dusk Shine after Twilight's sudden disappearance, he sighed and looked around at the books on the floor.

"Now how am I supposed to clean this up?" he asked himself, diligently starting to place the books back in alphabetical order with his magic. Halfway through his ordeal he thought to himself if he had a crush on Twilight. He thought about it, it made his tail wag as he kept working, debating about whether to do something nice for Twilight later on that evening or not. Dusk then exclaimed to himself, "I probably should do something nice for Twilight... she's really something," he shook his head in acknowledgment as he placed the last book on the shelf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Muffins and Sprinkles**

Everyone departed from Sugar Cube Corner, save Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry, with their newfound friends. Both Pinkie and Bubble Berry stood at the door and waved goodbye to their friends, and then went back inside. Bubble Berry closed the door as Pinkie bounded to her place behind the cash register. Bubble Berry galloped over to the opposite side of the counter and started dusting off the display cases with his tail.

"So...whatcha want to do?" asked Pinkie as she opened the cash register and counted the coins inside.

"Well, I'll clean up out her if you want," replied Bubble Berry calmly as he finished dusting and walked back to Pinkie.

"Nah, seems boring," Pinkie, said, closing the register. She then had a spectacular idea and hopped over the counter to Bubble Berry's side. "I got it! You can help me bake my last order of muffins!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sure, I help out Ms. Cup Cake in the kitchen lots of times," he said with a smile.

Pinkie hugged him with joy, "Yea! More pairs of hooves in the kitchen means more goodies!" She let go of Bubble Berry and bounced to the kitchen. Bubble Berry slowly panted and then smiled.

"This will be fun," he said to himself as he trotted to the kitchen.

When Bubble Berry entered the kitchen, he saw Ms. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake leaving through the back door, prompting him to ask Pinkie what was going on.

He walked over to Pinkie, who was carrying a bag of flour in her mouth. "Pinkie, what's going on?"

She dropped the bag next to the counter; "Mr. and Ms. Cake needed to go out for some ingredients for a cake Bon Bon wanted this afternoon, leaving us to work on the muffins." She got straight to work on mixing the batter for the muffins, and Bubble Berry helped on his own station next to her. He was delighted to see the Pinkie working and dancing a little, wondering if that's how he looked when he was baking. She started humming a song as she worked and danced, and Bubble Berry got into the groove too. Pinkie noticed him dancing, and smiled, then kept on mixing her batter. She finished up with the batter and poured it into the muffin molds she had on the back table, and Bubble Berry helped out a little by taking the filled molds to the oven and putting them in to bake. They repeated their system for sometime, getting their coats covered in flour in the process. "We're finally finished!" Pinkie exclaimed and hugged Bubble Berry again. Bubble Berry hugged her back, but then Pinkie Pie walked back to the finished muffins on the counter.

"Who are those for?" asked Bubble Berry.

Pinkie put the muffins on a platter, one by one, "their for Twilight of course," she said with her giddy humor. Suddenly, the doorbell rang to announce a costumer. "Must be Spike, he's always coming to pick up Twi's orders," she picked up the platter of muffins in her mouth and walked out of the kitchen to meet Spike who was standing by the cash register.

"Hi Pinkie," Spike said as he stood up from his leaning position.

Pinkie put down the muffins on the counter, "Howdy Spike, one order for Twi right here," she said as she slid the tray of muffins towards Spike. Spike put a small sack of coins on the counter, and then he picked up the platter.

"Twelve coins cover it?"

"Yep," Pinkie replied as she opened the cash register to put the moneybag inside. She then closed the cash register and looked back at the kitchen.

"What were you doing before I got here?" asked Spike, curiously, as he noticed her gaze.

Still gazing at the kitchen, "Oh, me and Bubble Berry were in the kitchen making some last minute muffins," she said jubilantly. Then, as if a distant thought had crossed her mind, she mumbled, "he's actually pretty sweet..."

"You...and whom?" asked the little dragon as he picked up the muffin platter.

Pinkie shook herself back to reality, and then replied, "Bubble Berry of course! You know...Twilight's got Dusk Shine, Dashie's got Blitz, and... Yeah!" Pinkie gave Spike a convivial grin.

"Wait...there's more colts running around that look like you girls?"

"Well, duh silly," Pinkie exclaimed as she poked Spike in the belly playfully.

"That explains something...well, thanks for the muffins Pinkie," Spike replied as he took the platter of muffins and headed for the door. Ere he could reach the door, Derpy walked in. Noticing the little dragon, she politely held the door open for Spike, "Thanks Derpy."

"No problem," she answered as she let go of the door after Spike had left. She walked to the counter where Pinkie was standing, already with her saddlebags in her mouth. "Those today's deliveries?" Derpy asked as she approached.

Pinkie nodded as she placed her saddlebags on the counter with a "clank". Derpy diligently opened them, procuring from them four neatly stacked trays of muffins which had already been wrapped. "Ya know who each one's for, right?" Pinkie asked with a smile.

"Of course, I'm the one that delivers the mail," Derpy said sternly. She then put the muffins in her own saddlebags and left. When she was out the door, Pinkie let out a sigh of relief as she trotted back to the kitchen.

As Pinkie was giving out orders in the front, Bubble Berry was delightfully cleaning up the kitchen. He was melodically humming to himself as he did so, but now and again the thought came into his mind, "_Pinkie's actually kind of cute." _Bubble did his best to clean up everything, but he didn't notice that he had missed a patch of flour on the floor. As he finished cleaning, conveniently, Pinkie walked back into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw him, then started her way towards him. "Hiay Bubble Be...Ahhh!" Pinkie didn't notice the flour on the floor, stepped in it in her haste, and started sliding across the floor towards Bubble Berry. Pinkie, in her panic, stood up on her hind legs as she slid. Bubble Berry swiftly jumped up on his own hind legs before she throttled into him.

Thankfully, Bubble Berry had his back to the counter, hampering their trajectory. Pinkie had wrapped her forelegs around her unlikely savior as she struck his stomach. Out of her fright of the recent event, she held onto Bubble Berry and started to shudder. Bubble Berry kindly embraced Pinkie and rubbed his nose against her cheek, trying to calm her. His kind gesture must have worked, for Pinkie stopped shaking and rested her head on Bubble Berry's chest. Bubble Berry was bewildered by the sudden mood swing, but he calmly patted her back with right fore-hoof. Pinkie, realizing who saved her, looked up at Bubble Berry with a soft gaze. Bubble Berry, leaning against the counter to keep himself on his hind-legs, gently returned the gaze. Pinkie and Bubble held that gaze for some time, making their tails wag. Pinkie pushed herself up and rubbed her nose against Bubble Berry's, which Bubble Berry replicated. Pinkie then dropped down on all hooves and walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen. Bubble Berry, in his astonished, and mesmerized state, dropped down on all his hooves and followed Pinkie. "Whatcha going to do now?" he asked as he got to her side.

Pinkie bumped flanks with him, "_We're,_ going to start baking for the party."

"What party?" Bubble Berry asked as he started to get some bowls, which he put on the counter.

"The party for you and your friends silly," she elucidated as she rubbed her cheek against his. Bubble Berry started turning red in the face a little.

"Why's that?" he asked flustered.

"Well, you guys are new here...you would do the same, wouldn't ya?" Pinkie raised an ear in question, in her giddy way.

Bubble Berry looked at the bowl on the counter, then at Pinkie. "I would definitely!"

Pinkie hopped in place and let out some happy laughter. "Then let's get to work," she said as he started getting the ingredients, while Bubbles got the oven ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hot Under The Work Harness**

It was just before high noon when Apple Jack and AJ reached Sweet Apple Acres. AJ was delighted to see his old barn and home, but he still felt out of place. As they walked, the companions talked about their own homes. "...I could of sworn that that there windmill was on the opposite side of the barn," elucidated AJ as he trotted along with Apple Jack.

"Well, don't git your mind out of working AJ. Since your here, Big Mac doesn't need to work as hard." Apple Jack said coolly to her companion as she eyed him, occasionally, as they walked.

"Big who?"

"Big Macintosh, ya'know, my older brother," she said bluntly as they reached the barn door.

"Older brother? Sorry Miss, but I only have two siblings, my older sis' who..." his sonorous voice faded as he saw Big Macintosh walking up to them with a straw of hay out of his mouth.

"Who…what?" asked Apple Jack. She then following AJ's vision to Big Mac, "Wait a stomping minute, are you telling me that your older sis' looks like Macintosh?" AJ couldn't believe his thoughts either; Apple Jack's brother did look like his sister (at least his color scheme and cutie mark).

He shook his head to concentrate, "Well, I...I guess so. My lil' brother, Apple Core, looks different though." Big Mac was stunned to find the conversation he had stumbled into, but he just looked at AJ coolly.

"So, ya kinda remind me of myself kid. Eeyup–you remember that time, AJ?" he directed the question in Apple Jack's direction with a look at her.

"Which time?" Apple Jack said, raising an ear in confusion.

"Ya know, that time Twilight had Apple Bloom paint me from nose to tail, so I could look like you for that–"

"Oh yeah, for her 'magic trick' for Trixie?"

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup." AJ looked at both of them as if they were crazy, his head was swimming from the conversation; he was utterly confused of someone named 'Apple Bloom', or a 'trick for Trixie'. Who was 'Trixie' anyway, he thought.

He gulped, then took his chances with speeking, "I know a Trixter, any relationship?"

Big Mac looked at AJ, Apple Jack noticed and intervened, "he's new to these part Macintosh."

"He really looks a lot like you AJ, you sure he's new," Big Mac responded curiosly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now don'tcha need to go move some hay in town or something?" Apple Jack said doggedly, as she tried to send him packing. Big Mac got the hint and started to walk off.

"Right, need to go do that for Hearts and Hooves Day. I'll catch you to later then." He walked off in his similar fashion, his work harness moving from side to side as AJ's own used to, when he wore it. Big Macintosh then strapped a wagon to his harness and was on his way into Ponyville.

When Big Macintosh vanished into the heart of the apple groove, on his way, AJ turned to Apple Jack. "So, ya needed me to git to work?"

"Later, right now, come inside to get some apple cider and tell me about your family." Apple Jack trotted off to the house, bubbling with anticipation and wondering why she felt so giddy all of a sudden. AJ matched her pace and enter the home with his new company. When they entered, Apple Jack's grandmother and Apple Bloom join the two newcomers at the door. "Hey Apple Jack," Apple Bloom said in her chipper tone, but fell silent when she saw AJ. "Who's he?"

"The name's AJ miss," using his manners, he bowed to Apple Bloom and swept his hat before his other foreleg. Apple Bloom blushed a little, and so did the rest of the mares. AJ straightened up and put his hat on, "Well, you sort of remind me of my lil' brother Apple Core."

"I do?" Apple Bloom said curiously. AJ nodded in response. Out of embarrassment of such a kind gesture AJ had given her, Apple Bloom knew she had to get out of the house. "Hey, Apple Jack, where's Big Mac?"

"He's in town gittin' some hay moved, and don't ya need to be gettin' to school?"

Apple Bloom realized that it was almost 12.30 and she was about to be late for school, so she rushed passed AJ and Apple Jack with a "See y'all later," and raced down to the schoolhouse. Apple Jack apologized to AJ for Apple Bloom's behavior, but being the gentlecolt he was, AJ was kind enough not to mind; to AJ, Apple Bloom was not the only one that acted in such a way. The two mares, Apple Jack and Granny Smith, got AJ to sit down at the table, and got him some refreshments and instigated a conversation that got AJ to divulge details about himself.

"So, your from another dimension...and you look just like Apple Jack?" asked Granny Smith.

"It seems so ma'am."

"How did ya git–" Apple Jack was interupted by a knock on the door. "Now who could that be...Maybe it's Derpy with my order," she got up from her seat and walked over to the door.

"Derpy?" AJ thought, he was surprised at the thought that his Derpy had been able to come to this dimension too. But then, he grimaced at the poignant thought that it must not be. His second thought was true; he found the truth when Apple Jack opened the door to a slender, and blond-haired, mare that looked almost like his own Derpy.

"Hiay Apple Jack!" exclaimed Derpy in her cheerful mood; she walked in past Apple Jack as she folded her wings. "Here's your order," said Derpy as she put her snout into her saddle bags and procured a nicely wrapped plate with muffins on it.

"Thanks Derpy, just set it down on the table," Apple Jack insisted as she slammed the door, a little angry at the fact that Derpy had just marched right in. When Derpy turned the corner to enter the kitchen, she placed the platter on the table, then she notice a buffer looking Apple Jack at the table. "How'd you get here so quickly...wait–"

AJ stood up in his courteous manner, "Sorry Miss, I don't think I'm the one you're looking for."

Apple Jack walked in, noticing why AJ was standing, she starts to feel giddy inside, again.

"So, who are you then?" Derpy inquired.

"The name's AJ Miss..."

"Derpy Hooves is her name AJ," Apple Jack barked, starting to remember her annoyance with Derpy. Derpy noticed Apple Jack's temper rising and started to slink away, out of the kitchen; AJ noticed and stepped in front of Apple Jack, bowing to Derpy and sweeping his hat in front of him, "Sorry madam, she didn't mean anythin' by it."

"It's okay, I got to go anyway," Derpy answered as she flattened her ears in embarrassment. She then readjusted her saddlebags on her side, opened the front door, and galloped out.

Apple Jack was now convinced that AJ was quite the gentlecolt. When he stood up again from his bowed position, and put on his hat, he accidentally bumped into Apple Jack. She blushed and pulled her hat down, over her eyes and her now red tipped ears, as she stepped back from AJ; AJ noticed her reaction and quickly turned to face her, wearing his best smile to try and impress her. Both colt and mare locked eyes and both mused about the other. Granny Smith got the notion about the two and showed her way out of the house to give them there space, smiling to herself as she thought of them getting together.

As the two look-alikes looked at each other, lost in each other's eyes and their own thoughts, Apple Jack realized that she needed to go pick some apples for dinner. She quickly grabbed a work harness from the wall and fitted it onto AJ, who didn't mind, and then she stepped back, _"He does look like Big Mac with that on,"_ she thought to herself.

"So, what's this for Miss?" AJ asked as he adjusted the harness on himself.

"It's so you can pull the wagon while I git the apples for dinner," Apple Jack elucidated as she quickly trotted passes AJ, and out of the house, trying to hide her blushed cheeks from him; AJ quickly followed, carrying the harness as if casual attire. Apple Jack got over her flustered state, enough to stop blushing, and deftly got a wagon ready for AJ, in the barn. AJ swiftly trotted into the barn behind Apple Jack just as she was grabbing the straps to latch onto AJ's harness.

"I got it from here sugarcube," AJ said, with a smile, as he reached Apple Jack's side. Apple Jack strapped AJ to the wagon, hesitating to not slip up, but stayed calm on the outside. As for AJ, he may have looked calm as Apple Jack strapped him up, but he kept having to tug on the harness for he was getting "hot" from Apple Jack touch. When she was done strapping the wagon to AJ, Apple Jack stepped in front of AJ to admire her work (and maybe AJ too).

"Shall we git to work sugarcube?" AJ asked as he admired the mare standing in front of him. Apple Jack lowered her ears a little, noticing him looking at her, and then she walked to AJ's side.

"I bet we should AJ," Apple Jack said as she brushed up against him. AJ blushed a little himself, then he mustered up the courage to ask her a direct question. Apple Jack must have wanted to ask a question too, in reaction to AJ's nudge back, because when AJ turned his head to her, she had also raised hers to look at him; there was a long silence as their noses touched, but the pause between them relayed emotion, not awkwardness. They stared into each other's eyes softly for a long while, then AJ went for it, and kissed her. Apple Jack was taken aback, her eyes widening as he kissed her, but after a few seconds she succumbed to the kiss and enjoyed the moment along with AJ.

After a short kiss the two ponies walked alongside each other to the orchard, with Apple Jack leaning against AJ dreamily and the wagon bumping along behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Eloquent Seams**

After all had dispersed from Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity deftly trotted out in the direction of her boutique and Elusive quickly followed a few paces behind. Rarity notices him keeping his distance, a normal gentlecolt's way of following women, and she started to feel a little more attracted to him; feeling so, she quickly dropped back to Elusive's side. "So, you seem to have stole my look," she said with a playful smile at Elusive.

He smirked as he looked at Rarity, "Well, your hair style is quite attractive." Rarity flushed a little, but quickly regained her composer as they reached the boutique's front steps. "So, you live here by yourself?" Elusive asked as he opened the door for her.

"Indeed I do, but how did you now?" She asked as she walked in. Elusive gently closed the door behind them and walked to her side, feeling a little more relaxed about standing with her.

"Well, I have the same establishment in my 'universe'. I live by myself as well, but Sweepy Bell comes and visits now and then."

"Sweepy Bell?" Rarity asked with a giggle, as she walked over to one of her mannequins, which adorned a sparkling purple dress with ruffles around the shoulders. "I do believe you mean 'Sweetie Bell', right?" She asked as she straightened out the ruffles, on the sparkling purple gown, with her magic.

"Nope, I truly mean Sweepy Bell, my younger brother," his voice trailed off as he noticed a blackish suit in the back, which he curiously walked over to. Rarity didn't notice him and continued to straighten out the dress.

"Well...never mind about that." She raised her head to see where Elusive was, walking into the back where her previous designs were; she didn't really mind. "Thank you, again," she called to him, her voice trailing off a little for she felt a little embarrassed.

"'Thank you'? For what?" Elusive inquired as he stopped short of the back room, turning his head in Rarity's direction.

"Well...for the greeting earlier." She blushed, putting her ears and tail down, as she walked to his side.

"Oh, that. Well," he smiled to her, "that's how I greet royalty." Elusive gave Rarity a wink, which provoked her to blush more. He then turned back to his prior objective, walking into the back room towards the unfinished tuxedo which lay half in shadow. "What is this?"

"Oh, that?"-Pause- "That's just one of my unfinished suits." She quickly brought it out, with it still being on its mannequin, with her magic; she was now galvanized by an idea to give it to Elusive.

"Why is it in the shadows then?" He asked her as he admired her fine stitch work, though the suit was missing the tails, he thought it was superb. "It looks fantastic as a waist coat," he turned to Rarity, "why haven't you finished it?" Rarity examined her masterpiece as well, provoking some terrible memory that brought a tear to her eye, which she tried to hide by lowering her face; sadly, she only succeeded in letting her bangs fall over her eyes. Elusive noticed the tear, and slowly turned to her. Using his nose, he pushed her bangs away from her eyes. He looking into her eyes and smiled and she inched forward a little so their noses touched.

"Well, I was waiting for a stallion to walk in here and buy it; one who could sweep me off my hooves, of course." She smiled a little as her cheeks turned a rosy red, including the tips of her ears.

"Well, let's finish it then," Elusive said, rubbing his nose against hers. He then turned around slowly and brought forth a few spools of thread, a pair of scissors, and needles, with his magic. Rarity just stood there stupefied by Elusive's action; slowly she snapped out of her daze and quickly took the suit, with her magic, and took it off the mannequin and quickly put it on Elusive.

"Here," she started to straighten out the suit's shoulders on him.

"What are you doing?" he said in a gentle tone.

"Well, I never had a stallion to model for me," she said with a wink. Elusive blushed, lowering his ears, and smiled at her. "It's a perfect fit too!" She exclaimed as her eyes twinkled with excitement. Elusive looked at the sweet mare and realized she was trying to hint at something.

"But what..." he mumbled. Rarity was so giddy that she didn't hear Elusive, but she kept on with making arrangements to finish the tuxedo for Elusive: gathering the supplies Elusive had acquired, and new ones as well.

After a few tweaks to the suit, a few miss placed needles, and a tea break, Elusive was standing in front of the mirror examining the tuxedo, with Rarity standing at his side. "It's perfect." Elusive's and Rarity's voices intermingled in the air as they looked at each other.

"Now, how much for it?" Elusive asked. Rarity was taken aback by the question.

"You want to 'buy' it?"

Elusive had figured that Rarity was modestly hitting on him with giving him the suit, so he grinned and said, "Only if I can sweep you off your hooves." The pick-up line had definitely worked, for not only did Rarity turn a rosy red, but she flung her fore-legs around Elusive's neck in an embrace.

"Yes you can!" She kissed Elusive on the lips, making him blush, and toppling him on his back. Let's just say that Elusive had just seamed their lost souls together.


End file.
